Guilt Isle
by BioluminescentGirl
Summary: Innocent Astro boy, who only wants equal rights for all, falls prey to a horrible trap that leaves him stuck on Indian Peninsula, which is really more like a death trap of an island. How on earth will he and his friends get home?
1. Chapter 1

Guilt IslandAstro Boy 2003 series**Hi everyone! This is my first story and I've been working on it a lot the past couple days. It's kind of a crossover between the Astro Boy series and And Then There Were None by Agatha Christie, except nobody dies (I would never do that to Astro!), and also only a couple of characters are completely evil, instead of all of them being evil. Well, you'll see :)**

Astro sat on the couch next to his younger sister, Zoron, who had wrestled the television remote from him, switching immediately to the rocket ball game. When he had tried to protest, she had pouted, looking as if she would start to cry. He let the matter rest, reluctantly, and her tears had immediately dried, giving way to loud cheers as her favorite team dominated the field. Zoron's cheering got a little to crazy though, and the glass vase sitting on the tale next to her suffered for it. "Oops," she said, sheepish.

"Zoron!" her brother scolded her. She ran away from him, and he chased after her, barely keeping up with the little android girl as they raced through the house. Zoron, giggling and throwing insults at her brother, failed to notice that she was running straight at the doorway, but it wasn't the door she collided with, but instead ran into a large man looming over her. "Doctor O'Shay!" she cried, throwing her arms around him.

The man chuckled and hugged her back. "Hello to you too, Zoron," he said.

"Doctor!" Astro said fondly when he finally reached the entryway.

O'Shay grinned as he saw Astro. "Hello, Astro. I have something for you." He passed Astro an envelope.

"Ooh, what is it?" asked Zoron, trying to peer at the piece of paper. Astro began to read aloud:

Dear Astro,I formally invite you to attend the Robots Rights Movement meeting being held this Saturday on Indian Peninsula. All travel fees will be paid for. Please RSVP me at .Sincerely, Ulysses N. Owen

**Sorry, but that's all I have for now. But don't worry, because when I start a new story, I always commit to it. You can expect updates coming soon, and also more stories! **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sorry it took so long to get the next chapter ready for ya. I wasn't really sure what I wanted to do with the chapters leading up to the start of the main events. I finally decided to skip it as none of it is important to this story. Sorry if it feels like I'm rushing XD.

Astro stood alone with his bags at the bus station. He waited for someone to show up for him. He looked around for anyone who could possibly be his you are wondering why he stood so alone, you have a very keen mind. Why was he alone? O'Shay and Zoron were coming too, but Astro, when he asked, was denied the privilege of guests. Strange, he had thought at the time. Presently a group of people and robots clustered around him, as if they too were looking for unseen hosts to arrive. They milled around quietly, sometimes double and triple checking a schedule. The only noise to be heard was the ticking of watches.A cab pulled up o the group, the driving poking his head out of the window. "Oye! Any of you goin' to Indian Peninsula?" he asked. Every person in the group spoke in confirmation at once, then looked around in surprise at each other, but the man only grunted, obviously expecting a large group. He directed them into three different cabs and they pulled out of the station. Astro sat in a car with two other people he had never before laid eyes on. A girl sitting across from him tried to end the uncomfortable silence by introducing herself. "I'm Vera," she said politely. "I am going to be secretary for Mrs. Owen." "Really?" Astro asked, surprised. "Well, yes. Her secretary now is sick and won't be able to work this summer. I will be her replacement." "Oh, I see." Astro introduced himself as well, and the third man was General Macarther. As they rode, Astro studied his companions. Vera looked very strong, like she could survive anything, or maybe she already had and was ready for more. Macather, too, looked like he had been through a lot, but in a tired old man sort of way. "Have you ever met the Owens?" Vera asked wasn't quite sure how to answer. "Oh! Um, there's a fly on your arm. Hold still, I've got it." He awkwardly pretended to shoo a bug from her arm. "Oh, thank you," she said. And then the carriage stopped.

**Yeah, I know. You've been waiting so long and I publish a short and yucky chapter. Sorry guys XD.**


End file.
